Various types of web decurling machines are known. An example of a machine which functions satisfactorily to decurl paper webs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,696 issued to the assignee of the present application. In brief, the machine disclosed in the patent decurls a paper web by causing an elongated rod to be urged into pressure engagement with a rubber covered roller as the paper web advances therebetween. The machine has means for varying the pressure applied to the decurling rod and means for pivoting the decurling rod about the rotational axis of the roller. An elongated beam overlies the decurling rod, and a series of bearing assemblies are interposed between the beam and the decurling rod to rotatably cradle the rod and to prevent it from deflecting excessively as pressure is applied to the web during the decurling process. Each bearing assembly includes a pair of anti-friction roller bearings mounted in tandem in a yoke which is fastened to the back-up beam. Although the patented machine functions satisfactorily for its intended purpose, there is a need for an improved bearing mounting arrangement.
For example, it is important for each of the bearing assemblies to accept its proportionate share of the load. Excessive bearing loads can cause the excessively loaded bearing to fail prematurely, resulting in costly maintenance on the machine and loss in production. Previous attempts to provide shims or wedges to adjust back-up bearing assemblies, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,918,897 and 864,660, have not been entirely satisfactory because of the amount of labor required for a technician to effect proper bearing adjustment.